One drawback with prior art electronic door access systems is that many of the elements necessary to open the door are collocated with either the key reader, the door lock or the striker plate. This means that the prior art door locks are relatively easy to compromise. Another drawback shown in the art is that in order to operate, the door must be supplied with a source of power, which is typically by means of a collocated battery or power supply attached to the mains.